


Elsanna Week 2021

by Fro_Elsanna_zen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen (US 2010), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Big Sisters, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), Elsanna Week (Disney), F/F, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Incest, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Little Sisters, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), No Sex, No Smut, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fro_Elsanna_zen/pseuds/Fro_Elsanna_zen
Summary: Read through the journey of the sisters, Elsa and Anna, revealing their feelings to each other, then to Olaf, then to Arendelle. There is no Kristoff however.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Olaf (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa & Olaf (Disney)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Elsanna Week 2021, The Elsanna Collection





	1. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://froelsannazen.tumblr.com/post/640666218649583616/elsanna-week

Anna heard a wind howling and something blue was surrounding her, going in circles. Once it stopped in front of her, she saw that they were actually small pieces, now together to form the spirits symbol. Anna gasped, reaching out to try and catch it. However, it was flying away from her grasp. She heard chittering from Gale, thus, he must be the one making it float. 

Anna put her arm down and ran to follow it. Gale blew them off the small cliff, down towards the ocean. Standing at the edge, Anna heard a neigh from a distance. Trying to see where it was coming from, Anna looked to the ocean. Seeing a moving dot, she squinted her eyes to see clearer. The thing was whinnying. Right there, her sister was riding a horse made of water, so she gasped again. Her sister was alive! Exhaling a shaky breath, Anna hurried to climb down the cliff. 

Using only five seconds, she stood where the beach started. Anna grabbed at her bag’s strap while her sister’s horse came to a stop. She got off, the horse going back into the water. Elsa stood at the edge of the beach, partly leaning towards the right side in a little shyness. 

This got Anna a clear look at her now. Elsa had a white off-the-shoulder dress with a right knee-high slit. The leggings were light grayish-blue and her sleeves were white and long, which have the symbol of the four elements at the shoulder. Along her chest down to her waist are diamond-shaped ice crystals resembling all four elements. Her translucent cape fades to blue at the bottom, is split in two, and are draping over her. She has glittery sequins on her sleeves and tights with white, open toe ballet flats.

Elsa’s cape flys behind her while standing there before Anna asks, “Is it really you?” Elsa replied with, “Anna,” and they both gave some sort of chuckle. Anna ran quickly to Elsa and hugged her really hard that Elsa had to stagger two steps before hugging her back. Anna sobbed for a few seconds before admitting, “I thought I lost you.” 

Breaking the hug, Elsa went to hold Anna’s hand, “Lost me? You saved me. Again.” She went to wipe her sister’s tears with her right hand and lifted Anna’s chin up. “I did?” Anna asked, still sobbing, but not as much. “And, Anna,” Elsa started, “Arendelle did not fall.” Elsa went to hold both of her sister’s hand again while she continued sobbing, “It didn’t?” “The spirits all agreed,” Elsa smiled, “Arendelle deserves to stand.” 

Being so happy, Anna went to put both of her hands on her sister’s cheeks and leaned in to kiss her passionately. Realizing what she just did, Anna’s eyes were wide open and her tears were paused, “I- I- I’m sorry,” she looked down, “I shouldn’t’ve….” “Anna,” Elsa chuckled and went to give her sister another hug. Not knowing what was happening, she just went along with it. 

After a few seconds, Elsa released it and she kissed Anna, this time a bit harder. Returning it, she went to put her hands on Elsa’s back and pulled her closer. When they pulled apart, Anna gave a watery smile and hugged her sister, burying her head in the crook of her neck.

They just stood there, both smiling, until Anna suddenly stated, albeit muffled, “Elsa, you’re too skinny.” She chuckled out loud, “Anna!” “I’m serious,” she pouted, “Look!” Putting both hands on her sister’s waist, she lifted her up easily and flung her over her shoulder. “Anna!” Elsa gasped, chuckling, but still trying to get out of her hold. 

Anna’s face suddenly brightened, “Elsa, answer me truthfully or I will throw you up the cliff.” Elsa just nodded quickly. “Okay,” Anna started, “can I control the spirits?” “A bridge has two sides and each one of us is one side, so yes,” she blurted out. Anna gave a confused look before figuring out what she meant, “We are the bridge… between the magic of nature and people? Thus…, you must be the magic part…. Okay!”

With no warning, Anna threw her sister in the water. “Anna!!!” Elsa yelled. She just giggled. Not a second later, the Nøkk came and threw Elsa back to Anna. She caught her and before she could do anything Elsa scolded her, “If you throw me in the water again-.” “Chill, I’m not,” Anna cut her off, putting her back on the ground, “but…, if I can lift you, that means you’re too light and skinny.”

“Look at this,” Anna started, putting her hands on Elsa’s waist, “if I stretch my hand all the way across, I can literally touch both ends with my other hand.” Anna didn’t know what she was doing to her sister, but Elsa sure does. She flushed deeply, swatted at her hands, and choked out, “Shut up, I can carry you too.” 

Anna finally stood back up and Elsa pushed all the heat in her face down. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before challenging, “Let me see you try.” Still stunned by the previous event, Elsa just went to carry Anna bridal style. “Anna, when did you get so heavy?” Elsa grunted, setting Anna on the ground before they topple over each other.

“Let’s just go home to save you from embarrassment,” Anna smirked, summoning the water spirit. “Ay- no- you’re not riding that- and I’m not embarrassed!” Elsa argued. 

Suddenly, she frowned. Anna’s eyes went wide open, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cross a line.” “No…, that’s not it,” Elsa replied, brows furrowed, “…I’m feeling that it’s just… more quiet than usual.” Anna looked down to think before she answered, “Olaf!” Her head snapped back up, “He flurried away when you… froze.” Anna winced at the words.

“Let me try something,” Elsa answered, lips pursed. She closed her eyes, thinking about the memories him, Anna, and herself had together. A smile started to form and although she didn’t see, she could feel the snow from Olaf coming their way. Finally opening her eyes, Elsa finished building Olaf with her hand. 

“There we g- oh,” Elsa smiled, her sister already putting the finishing touches on him. Once she was done, she stepped back. Olaf giggled, and not a second later, he opened his eyes. “Anna?” he gasped, “Elsa!” He then made a sound that combines the word “oh” with giggles, “You came back!” The sisters smiled at each other and hugged him.

Once they pulled apart, there was a short conversation with their eyes debating on whether or not to tell Olaf about them. They both agreed on telling him and Anna started it. “Olaf,” she started, “we have to tell you something.” He gasped, “Sister gossip! Okay, I’m in!” He put his hands on his hips—or where his hips were to be if he were human—and leaned in. 

“Ah…, I guess,” Elsa chuckled nervously, “Um…, would you be okay if we were loving each other?” Elsa added, “Romantically.” He looked at Elsa and nodded once, “If it’s true love,” he looked to Anna then nodded once, “then it’s true love.” The sisters grinned at each other before Anna whispered, voice cracking, “Thank you, Olaf.” They hugged him once again, and when they pulled apart, Elsa asked, “So, are we ready to go home?”

“Yep, ready!” Anna replied. “As am I,” Olaf responded calmly, but suddenly cocked an eyebrow, “Wait, is that correct?” Elsa chuckled, “Yes Olaf. Now, I think I am able to make a smaller version of Nøkk for you.” She stared at the water spirit’s eyes, and a second later, the water spirit shrank a little. Beside the water horse, a smaller version of him started growing and stopped at a little taller than Olaf’s hight.

“Yay!” Olaf jumped excitedly, ran, and got on, “I’ll name you… Nøkk Junior.” He then petted his mane. “And now, if I may,” Anna said politely, curtsying to Elsa. Instead of waiting for a reply from her, she just ran and got on Nøkk.

  
“I’m gonna leave without you,” Anna’s smirked, “until next time, fellow sister!” He started to go to Arendelle, but suddenly went back. “Wait, what? No, turn back!” Anna complained to her steed. Elsa sat down, forming an ice chair before she would fall all the way down, “I didn’t tell you that he would listen to me more than you.” Elsa stated, once Anna was within hearing distance. She just let out a breath of annoyance and waited for Elsa to get on. She just smiled and compromised, “I’ll let you guide him though.” Anna’s face brightened and waited for Elsa’s arms to wrap around her before going the fastest ride to Arendelle with Nøkk Junior trailing behind.


	2. Whispers/Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://froelsannazen.tumblr.com/post/640751333481283584/elsanna-week

“Yes, it’s a pleasure to have you,” Elsa greeted, another one of the trade partners visiting Arendelle. While that one was walking away and another was stepping up, Anna whispered, “Let’s do something later.” 

Elsa welcomed another, then when he left, she asked in a whisper, “What do you have in mind?” Anna shrugged, “Something related to our bedroom?” Elsa’s face immediately started to turn red, but she had overtime learned how to be stoic, so she pushed the blush that was creeping up her neck down. 

She turned to the one coming up now, “Hello, Mrs. Swan, welcome to Arendelle.” “Greetings, Queen Elsa, it’s a pleasure to see you,” Mrs. Swan replied, “Is this Princess Anna?” “Yes,” Elsa nodded, “this would be my sister.” “Hello Mrs. Swan! Nice to meet you!” Anna held out a hand. The trade partner shook it, “It’s nice too meet you too.” 

“Anna,” Elsa hissed, “act like a princess.” She jested, “Like how you kept down your blush when I mentioned a specific word?” The queen gritted her teeth and turned to Mrs. Swan. “I am so sorry about her, I promise—,” she looked at Anna, “that this would never happen again.” She just chucked, “It’s fine! I’ll see you later, your majesty.”

They went like that until their conversation was over. Elsa greeted their last guest just as Anna left with a smile on her face.

—————————

“Um, Kai, may I have a word?” Elsa asked as she was heading to her study and Anna was following her. He nodded, “Yes, your majesty, and greetings, your highness.” Elsa had her mouth open, ready to say something, but then Anna whispered, “I want a kiss.” 

Elsa sucked in her lips and gave a peck to her forehead before turning back to her steward, “I’ve told you, you can call us Elsa and Anna.” He nodded in reply, “Well then, what do you need, Elsa?” “Um,” she fidgeted with her fingers, “can you make sure all the staff are gone and there’s no one around my room by nine o’clock?” “Of course, your- Elsa, but may I ask why?” Kai asked, his head tilting a bit to the side.

Elsa’s cheeks flushed. Thus, Anna gave her a reassuring, or what’s supposed to be a reassuring, kiss on the cheek. She whispered, “Just say it’s personal,” while pulling back. “Uh- um- it’s personal,” Elsa blurted out. “Ah, okay,” he nodded, “Is there anything else?” Elsa just shook her head, unable to form words. She then left immediately with Anna apologizing to him for her “behavior” that she “don’t know why she acting like that.”

—————————

Elsa sat at her seat for dinner and of course, Anna was there too, sitting right beside her. Olaf sat next to Elsa, but not as close to her as Anna was. 

While the staff were serving their food, Anna leaned to Elsa and whispered, “Do you remember what we’re going to do tonight?” Elsa nodded and answered in a whisper, “Yes,” when they started to serve her food. Olaf was too busy jumping in his seat and didn’t see the exchange between the two sisters. However, the castle staff obviously did.


	3. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://froelsannazen.tumblr.com/post/640841489336926208/elsanna-week

The time was five o’clock and Elsa was supposed to have public court, but Kai wanted to talk to her. Thus, she went, but told him that she only could be away for up to five minutes. He nodded and they stepped into the hallway, so they can talk privately.

He wasted no time, “The castle staff were talking yesterday about how your exchange, or exchanges I should say, with Anna were pretty out of the normal. Do you have an explanation?” “I-,” Elsa exhaled, “Look, we’ve changed after the visit to the Enchanted Forest, okay?” He used his hands to emphasize, “Of course, but what they’re saying is that your relationship with Princess Anna-, j-just Anna, could be more than a sisterly one!” Elsa exhaled and shook her head, she was about to answer when she saw a clock in the corner of her eye, “I have to go now, we’ll discuss this issue later.” She immediately walked as fast as she can, but not running, to the throne room. 

Elsa couldn’t concentrate, or at least it was hard. Say, for example, her last one. A farmer was saying that his neighbor was using part of his property. There was another person with him and she said she didn’t. However, Elsa asked her, “Do you agree?” even though the obvious answer was “no,” plus she said already. 

“No, I said no!” the female farmer yelled at her. Elsa just shook her head and mumbled, “Sorry, sorry.” She turned her head to the other farmer, “Why do you think she’s in your property?” “It’s obvious! She had some of her plants spreading to my side!” he did sound desperate to win. “Oh, um, you-,” suddenly her eyes went wide, “Hold on, I remember you.” She looked at the female, “Both of you came a while ago and you said you’ll promise to make sure your plants don’t start growing to the other side.” 

She just blew air out her nose furiously. “Thus, you must-, wait. If he comes here again, that’ll be your last warning…? No, no. Wait, yes,” she exhaled in annoyance, “If he comes here for the fourth time about you, you will have consequences, for now, you must make sure your plants aren’t in his property, or he’ll come to me tomorrow.” 

She grumbled in response and marched out. The other one bowed, “Thank you, your majesty.” Elsa nodded and put smile before he left.

Luckily, she made it through the whole thing. Kai wasted no time, the second she stepped in the hallway, he pulled her to him. Anna was there too, and was standing nervously, so Kai must’ve caught her up on what he told Elsa.

She went to try and calm her sister down by holding her hand. She looked like she just got calm by a little. Elsa went to stand next to her, so Kai ended up standing across them. 

“You know, once the staff starts talking about it, they would tell their families, then they could tell their friends. By tomorrow, the whole kingdom might know,” Kai explained, pretty worried, “But do tell me, is it true?” The sisters looked at each other, having a quick, silent, conversation with their eyes. Elsa turned back to Kai and exhaled, “Yes, they are correct.” 

His eyes widened, “You do know that’s not allowed.” Elsa took a step forward, “Then I’ll make it allowed,” she said in her annoyed queen voice. Kai didn’t miss a beat, “Then your picture could get ruined.” “How about I,” she pointed to herself, “the ruler of the kingdom, and Anna,” she moved her thumb to face her sister, “the person in line to the throne, figure it out?” Without waiting for an answer, she just grabbed Anna’s wrist and sped-walked away with her sister in tow.

The second the door to Elsa’s room closed behind the sisters, Elsa let go of her sister and jumped onto the bed, landing on her back. “Ugh, Anna, what are we gonna do…?” she asked, groaning, hands covering her face. 

Anna was unusually quiet, so Elsa looked up. She saw that Anna was sitting in a chair, playing with her fingers and looking down. “Anna…?” she asked tentatively, “What do you have in mind?” 

Her sister didn’t reply. All she did was walk out the door while saying, “Meet me in the middle of town tomorrow at three pm, sharp.” Elsa just stared, not knowing what was going on, at the door. What was happening tomorrow?

—————————

Elsa just left the castle, walking to the center of town. She couldn’t figure out what Anna was planning. The only event she thought of was denying the feelings between the sisters, but wouldn’t that be a bit suspicious? She sighed, she’ll know when she gets there.

When she arrived, Anna was standing on the risen platform with most, if not, all of the town surrounding her. Elsa pushed her way past them and to her sister. “What is happening?” Elsa demanded in a furious, but confused whisper. Anna just held out a finger to silence her.

“You’re probably wondering why we brought you here,” she started, speaking loud and clear to get everyone’s attention. “I’m sure,” she started, “you’ve all heard about the rumor about my sister and me loving each other as more than just sisterly love.”

Elsa’s eyes widened, she was talking about that. “I came here to tell you, the rumors are true,” her voice cracked at the last part. There were murmuring among the crowd, Elsa snapped her head to her sister and whispered furiously, “What the-.” She held up a hand to stop her. When Elsa got a clear look at Anna, she saw that her sister was holding back tears that were threatening to fall. “It was my fault,” she choked out, “I forced her to love me like this and she was too nice to say no.”

“That, is not true,” Elsa stepped up. However before she could finish, Anna put an arm in front of her. “No,” a shaky voice said, “Stop being nice. I’ll leave, and that’s final.” Everyone was stunned silent as Anna left, tears finally released.


	4. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://froelsannazen.tumblr.com/post/640932154978828288/elsanna-week-ao3kristoff-never-existed-day

Yesterday, Anna had left Arendelle because the whole kingdom found out the sisters’ lust for each other, or rather, Anna’s lust for Elsa. She is living in the Enchanted Forest, but Elsa doesn’t know if she would stay there until she could go back to the kingdom or that’s just a temporary place before moving somewhere else and going back to Arendelle. Yes, Elsa believes that Anna could go back to Arendelle.

She was in her study, sitting on her desk. Having a piece of paper, she wrote:

“My Dear Anna,

Since we cannot talk in person, we can just talk by letter. I believe you have brought paper and a pen to write back. You can call for Gale, as I had for this letter. 

Now, with all the explaining done, I want to ask you a few questions.

First, why? We could have kept it a secret. Leave the rumors to be rumors! There wasn’t any proof of that being true. 

Next, why didn’t you tell me about your plan? At least I could have been the one who left. Thank you, but still, you amazing idiot. ☹︎♡︎

Finally, this last one isn’t that hard to answer, but how long do you plan on staying in the Enchanted Forest?

Please answer soon, I love you, and please, don’t ever do something like this again. 

Love, Your Extremely Worried Sister ♡︎“

Elsa folded the paper into a heart shape and called out to Gale silently. She stood up and he came to get the letter, then flew back out. She watched the letter until it was too far that she couldn’t spy it anymore. 

The queen sat back at her desk, her head facing down with her hands at her temples, elbows helping her stay up. She had unshed tears quickly forming. She tried and blink to get them away, but instead one fell and the drop went on her desk. Elsa wanted to let her head fall in her arms and start sobbing, but that wouldn’t do any good.

Instead, she went on doing her duties. A while later, Kai came and knocked on the door twice before opening it and said, “Your majesty, I am so sor-.” “Out,” Elsa commanded, not even looking up. “I-,” he bowed down his head, “yes, your majesty.” “And,” the queen spoke up before the castle steward closed the door, don’t let anyone in under any circumstances, unless it’s something as serious as someone bombing the castle.” He responded by closing the door.

—————————

Elsa just finished everything she needed to do as queen for today, so she went to have dinner with Olaf. And only Olaf. However, when she started cleaning up her desk, she finally received a response from Anna. Gale flew right into her window and dropped off the note on her desk. He then just flew back out. 

Elsa gave a weak smile and sat back down. She picked the letter up, trying to decipher what did Anna made the paper as. It had four circles, or what seemed to be circles, two are the same size and the other two are the same size. After tossing and turning it around, she realized that it was a snowgie. Elsa’s smile grew from that. She then opened the letter,

“My Elsa,

WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FORMAL WE’RE SISTERS— and lovers. But I’ll answer your questions. Rumors grow, soon people would believe it’s true. You’re the queen. As long as I need. NOW, with all the Q&A done, I hope you can visit soon? Just leave the queenly duties for the council for a day or two. Problem solved. Okay I guess that wasn’t really a problem, but you know what I’m talking about. 

From, an ‘amazing idiot’ ♡♡︎♡︎” 

Elsa chuckled, deciding to write back immediately,

“Anna,

♡︎ I’m coming tomorrow. ♡︎

Elsa”

Short and sweet. But of course she needed to put the hearts. Folding the paper into a bird, Anna’s favorite animal, she summoned Gale to come again. He lifted the letter away and Elsa finished cleaning her desk.

“Hey, why are you late?” Olaf asks once Elsa comes into the dining hall. Elsa kept walking while answering his question, “Oh, I was just replying to a letter Anna sent,” she now is seated. A few of the servants chewed their lips, uncomfortable, but still served their queen food. 

Olaf bounced in his seat, asking excitedly, “Can we see her soon?” Elsa giggled, stopping to mouth, “Thank you,” for the food. “Tomorrow, we can,” Elsa smiled. He hugged Elsa’s left arm, “Yay! Then you better hurry up and eat, so you can sleep earlier and make it feel like you’re gonna meet Anna earlier!”

And she did. Elsa told Kai for the council to take over for her for a day. She got ready for bed, then slept with Olaf right besides her.


	5. Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://froelsannazen.tumblr.com/post/641022194391072768/elsanna-week

Anna had left for the Enchanted Forest after Elsa’s kingdom found out about how the sisters feel about each other. For now, they are using letters to communicate and today, Elsa and Olaf are going to visit the former’s sister in the Enchanted Forest. 

“Olaf, are you ready?” Elsa asks while they were walking to the port of Arendelle. “Yep, I can’t wait!” he replied, jumping once before raising his left arm up. Naturally, Elsa reached down to hold his hand. 

They have finally arrived there, and Elsa summoned the Nøkk. “Hmm,” Elsa thought, because of Olaf’s body shape, there was a good chance he could fall, so she made an ice saddle for both of them to sit. 

“Come on Olaf, you sit in the front,” Elsa commented while using her magic to make some sort of cloud for him to float on. She then got him to sit in the saddle and he rushed her, “Come on, come on!” Elsa giggled and went to get on.

—————————

Once they could see the beach of the Enchanted Forest, Elsa and Olaf spotted Anna waiting there. Elsa rushed the Nøkk and a few seconds later, all three of them were at the shore. They got off while Elsa dissolved the ice saddle. The water spirit melted back into the ocean.

They ran towards each other, and the sisters hugged while Olaf just held on to Anna’s leg. “Anna,” Elsa said in a rather seductive voice, biting her lips to contain her smirk. Anna giggled and gave her sister a playful slap, “Not here!”

Elsa chuckled and gave in, “Fine, fine.” However, she still gave a peck on her lips. Out of the corner of the sisters’ eyes, they saw Olaf and he was just grinning at the exchange. 

When they broke apart, Anna held on to both of her sister’s hands, “The Northuldra have no idea that you’re coming and our relationship.” Elsa shrugged, “It’s fine,” then she gave a small smile, “I don’t think they’ll get in our way anyways.”

“Okay then, come on!” Anna took Elsa’s hand and a quick glance at Olaf before looking back at her sister, “Do you want to just wander around the forest first?” “Erm, sure, why not?” Elsa answered. Olaf placed a grin on his face and commented enthusiastically, “Yay! We never really got to see the forest the last time we were here.”

“True, but we can see more now!” Anna turned towards the last one talking and added, “Oh, and the Northuldra are moving camp, so they’ll be in a different place today.” Elsa nodded, “Okay, let’s go?” Anna smiled, “Let’s go,” and let go of one of her sister’s hands. 

—————————

The sisters and the snowman have been wandering around a bit, now they were in the lichen meadows. “Wanna find somewhere better to sit and have lunch?” Anna asks. Elsa looked to the sky, “Sure…, I think this is about the time when we eat in Arendelle.” “You study the sun now?” the younger sister joked. The older one just gave a playful eye roll, “There’s something called ‘common sense,’ and I think you don’t have any of that in you.” Anna scoffed, “I have lots of that in me.” Elsa chuckled, “Sure you do.” A pause, “Hey, where’s Olaf?” 

“I’m here, I’m here,” he ran to them, out of breath and his arms were covered in lichen. Anna silently asked if Elsa knew what happened with her eyes, but she didn’t, so Anna turned to Olaf, “Um, what happened?” “I… thought this was exactly like snow, but not actually snow, so I kinda made a ‘lichen angel’?” Olaf gave a forced, but playful smile, “I’m all good, though!” 

“Okay,” Elsa chuckled, “why don’t we go to where the Northuldra were when we first cane here, you said they moved, right?” Anna nodded, “Yep, we can go.” She held Elsa’s hand in her left one and Olaf in her other, then started walking. 

On their way there, they passed by Honeymaren, “Hi Elsa! I didn’t know you were coming.” Elsa gave a weak smile, “Ah, yeah, but here I am.” “Do you want to go exploring with me?” the Northuldra asked. Anna’s eyes went wide and she whispered, “What the fuck,” before slapping her hand in front of her mouth. 

Several things happened at once. Elsa, who was the most calm, just chewed on her lips, looking around. Honeymaren, she commented, “Oh, you’re here too.” Anna started sobbing, repeatedly whispering, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Olaf gave Anna a warm hug on her leg and tried to calm her, “I’ll give you all the warm hugs you want.” 

Elsa decided to help Anna first. She took a deep breath, “Anna, hey, it’s okay.” The older sister went and hugged the younger one, resting her head in the crook of her neck. She continued to sob there, while Olaf kept hugging her leg. Honeymaren just stared for a few moments before saying, “I think I should go,” then walked away awkwardly. 

A few minutes later, Anna lifted her head off her sister, but her puffy eyes were down. Head hung, she faced Olaf, bit didn’t look at him. “Can we forget that ever happened?” she asked, “Please don’t question what that means.” Elsa and Anna wanted to keep Olaf’s vocabulary clean, so they didn’t cuss in front of him, or at least tried not too. This was the first time that ever happened. 

“Whatever you want,” he answered and looked up, his tone a little brighter. The sisters both put on a grateful smile. “Okay,” Elsa commented, “Should we go have lunch now?” Anna wiped the last tear from her eyes, “Sure.” 

Olaf got off Anna’s leg and held on to her right hand. Elsa put her arm around her sister’s waist, so she did the same. They walked with Anna’s head resting on her sister’s shoulder and Elsa’s head on the former’s. 

Once they got there, Elsa mentally called out for Bruni to melt the snow around them because she was helping her sister set everything up. Once he was done, he just scurried away. They set it up like they were having a picnic, but without a blanket.

The sisters happily started eating. Olaf didn’t because he had tried many times, but they just went through him. They talked about what was happening in Arendelle the Enchanted Forest. 

Once they were done, Olaf asked and went to wander around. “I feel like we’re his parents,” Elsa giggled, laying down next to her sister. Anna blushed furiously, thoughts immediately going to them being married and adopted a child, or in this case, a snowman. Elsa continued, “However, he doesn’t act like a three year old, maybe five or six? Snowman years are definitely different.” A pause. “Anna?” she cautiously asked. Anna nodded a bit faster than normal, “Yep, I agree.” 

“Mmm, the grass feels better than a blanket,” Elsa commented. Now, that is something Anna wouldn’t get flustered at. “Yeah,” she replied softly. Without a word, Elsa rested her head on Anna’s stomach. She closed her eyes and let her hands on her own stomach.

Anna held her breath for a moment, surprised, but she soon relaxed. She bit her lips to keep from grinning like an idiot. Anna too closed her eyes and soon the sisters were in a comfortable slumber.


	6. Chivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://froelsannazen.tumblr.com/post/641113305149259776/elsanna-week

Anna had left Arendelle due to the kingdom knowing that she and her sister, Elsa, loved each other romantically. Elsa is visiting her in the Enchanted Forest and they have just finished lunch and are napping.

Anna woke up, feeling comfortable for the first time in a while. She quickly observed her surroundings and remembered what happened before she slept. A smile formed on her face and she got up, bringing Elsa’s head to her lap. 

Anna stroked her hair, and a moment later, Elsa’s eyes started fluttering. “Hello sleepyhead,” Anna greeted in a sweet and soft tone and looked down at her sister’s eyes. Elsa giggled, “Well hello.” 

“I’m back!” Olaf suddenly shouted, making the sisters jump. He stopped in front of them, “The forest is so beautiful! However, I think we should go, the sun is setting.” “Ah, yes,” Elsa said, looking up, “Come on, Anna.” She stood up and held out a hand which Anna gladly took. 

The triad all went back to the beach. Once they got there, they saw that Nøkk Junior was there too. “Ah,” Anna nodded, “so you’ll be sitting alone this time?” Elsa quickly used her eyes to tell Olaf to get on, so he did. “No,” Elsa replied simply, “you’re coming too.” Before she could do anything Anna was sitting on the water spirit with her sister. He quickly galloped away from shore with his mini version not far behind.

“Elsa!” Anna shouted. She didn’t reply for a moment because they were going pretty fast, but when Nøkk slowed down, she asked, “Yeah?” “Why. Am. I. Here!?” Anna accompanied every word with a shake on Elsa’s shoulder. “Because,” she stretched out, “we’re going back to Arendelle. Me, you, and Olaf.” “Yeah. Why?” Anna questioned, slamming her face to Elsa’s back. She got a hum in reply, and nothing else.

Once they got back to Arendelle, there were whispers going on between the merchants that were there. However, they know better than to actually go against the queen. 

“Elsa,” Anna muttered, trying not to move her lips, “they’re staring.” “Let them,” Elsa answered just above a whisper, but facing the opposite direction to get Nøkk back in the water. Anna chewed on her lips and looked down, waiting for her sister lead the way.

“Are you nervous?” Elsa whispered, standing next to her sister. Anna shook her head and whispered back, “Nope. Not at all.” “Anna,” Elsa sighed, brushing her lips against her sister’s, “it’s okay, anyone who doesn’t want to accept us can leave.” 

Elsa held her right hand down out of habit and Olaf went to grab it. With her other hand, she grabbed Anna’s hand and stroked it. They walked pass many citizens on the way to the castle, but the royals paid no mind.

The first person they see in the castle is Gerda, so Elsa told her, “Tell the council to make being in a relationship with someone with your own blood legal. If you need help, ask Kai.” “Yes, your majesty,” she immediately answered, bowing her head. 

Elsa didn’t bother to remind her that she didn’t need to use her title, but instead went to the direction of her study. “Olaf, you can go now,” Elsa confirmed when he stopped and look up. He waddled somewhere, Elsa didn’t bother to try and remember where. 

Elsa, still holding onto Anna’s hand, brought her to the castle’s bell made to be used only for an emergency. She rung it, and already saw people gathering below. The queen and the princess ran down and out of the castle together. 

When Anna was out, there were whispers between the citizens. The royals ignored them and went on the higher part of the area. “People of Arendelle,” Elsa shouted, silencing everyone. It was so quiet that it seemed like everything stopped moving, the wind stopped blowing, everyone stopped breathing, the universe was frozen in time.

The queen took a deep breath and continued, albeit a bit more quiet, the loudest she can speak without shouting, “As you can see, I brought Princess Anna back here. You are also aware of our relationship. Arendelle will allow every kind of relationship, and I say every. However weird you think they are, it’s still allowed. You can live with Anna and my relationship, you don’t have to accept it, or if you plan to do something bad to us, you will immediately get banished from Arendelle. Do I make myself clear?” 

There were muttering of the citizens saying, “Yes, your majesty.” “Now, we—,” Elsa started, but got cut of. “Excuse me,” said a meek voice. The queen looked down and saw a child, no older than ten. He had brown hair and was wearing a red t-shirt with jeans. However, Elsa don’t judge people by how they look. “Do you wish to oppose Anna and me?” she asked, her voice a tad louder than usual. 

“N-no,” he answered, “I- I just want to- congratulate you… and Princess Anna.” There were a few gasps from the crowd. Elsa was taken aback, eyes wide. The child chewed on his lips, “I- I’m sorry, I said too much.”

Elsa shook her head, “No, come up here.” He looked up with curious eyes and stepped up. Elsa glanced at her sister and they both were thinking the same thing. At the same time, the sisters knelt down and hugged him. The child stayed frozen for a second, but soon hugged them back. He closed his eyes and smiled.

“Thank you,” Elsa whispered. Anna continued, “So much.” When they pulled apart, the boy was grinning. “Go August!” someone yelled. Then, there was silence. The triad on the stage watched the crowd in curiosity. Suddenly, someone whistled. Then clapping occurred. Then cheering. Everyone was cheering.


	7. Unashamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://froelsannazen.tumblr.com/post/641204151756472320/elsanna-week-ao3kristoff-never-existed-day

Anna and Elsa announced their relationship with each other as more than sisters to their kingdom. Everyone is cheering and accepting them because of one little boy named August. The sisters looked at each other in a pleasant surprise and grinned. They then turned to the one who started it all—or where he was. He had left the stage, either too shy or not wanting to take credit for all the people cheering.

They stood up, holding each other’s hands. And in front of everyone—yes, everyone—they kissed. Unashamed, they brushed their lips against each other, the only sound they can hear is their own heartbeat. When the sisters pulled apart, they were flushing and realized the cheers got louder.

The sisters smiled shyly at the crowd and giggled. “I say this calls for a celebration,” Elsa commented, the loud cheers letting only Anna hear her. She nodded, “Yeah, for the whole day tomorrow.”

—————————

The celebration is on full swing, but there are only a few hours before it ends. The royals walked around together, basically having small talk with the Arendellens. “Hey, is that August?” Anna asks. Elsa pursed her lips, “Looks like him.” Olaf jumped up, “Oh! I remember him! I met him in the town library!” He then ran to him. The sisters followed him, but they walked instead.

When August saw Olaf he smiled and looked around. Once he made eye contact with the queen and princess, they could see how grateful he is. When all of them were there, Elsa knelt down until she was as short as Olaf. “We’re going to go,” she says, “but you can stay here.” “Okay!” he replied, but before he turned back, he gave her a hug.

The queen stood back up and held onto her sister’s hand. When they were out of earshot from Olaf, Anna asked, “Am I selfish for being jealous of Olaf?” “What!?” Elsa stopped a whipped her head to Anna. The younger sister bit her lips and lowered her gaze, “Y’know what? Forget I said anything.” “No, no, you said something,” a mischievous smile formed on the older sister’s face, “Jealous, huh?”

“Well, that’s completely normal, he doesn’t have to work, he doesn’t have to be poised, stoic, nor regal, and he can just be himself,” Elsa tried to reassure, but the look on her face betrayed her tone. “Ugh,” Anna rolled her eyes and muttered, “you know what I mean!”

The older sister giggled, “Fine, fine. Although, I do give you enough love!” And before the younger one could say anything—or do anything—Elsa leaned in and kissed her. She reached up and grasp her sister’s face, brushing her tongue along Anna’s bottom lip, requesting for entry. She immediately complied and opened her mouth. They tasted each other’s mouths before pulling apart.

Panting quietly, the sisters looked around and saw that many people were staring at them. Red in the face, they held onto each other’s hand and quickly walked out of the scene. The citizens that they left behind laughed and applauded.

“They should treat us like regular people,” Elsa muttered. Anna scoffed, “They treat every couple like that.” “Did I do something wrong to my people?” she asked, chuckling. Her sister smirked, “I dunno, maybe?” The queen made some sort or sound between a chuckle and a scoff, “Wow, thanks, you’re so supportive.” “It’s what sisters do!” Anna commented with a smile, “But you know you love me.” Elsa grinned and looked at her sister, “That, I do.”

—————————

“Remember the day when we found out our feelings for each other?” Anna asks that night when they were getting ready for bed. “Of course!” Elsa laughed, “That was a bit less than a week ago.” Anna nodded, “So, should we have our anniversary that day, or today?” Her sister flushed. “Anna!” she scolded, “Why are you thinking about this right now?”

“I dunno,” she replied, flopping on their bed, “I just am!” Elsa chuckled and sat next to her sister, “Is that day good with you?” Anna hugged her, “Of course!” and gave her a peck on her lips.

Elsa grabbed onto her sister’s face and kissed her more deeply. When Elsa wanted entry, Anna immediately opened her mouth. She tasted her sister’s mouth until she started whimpering. Elsa pulled apart and there was a string of saliva in between them for a moment before it broke.

Anna groaned, “Not right now! We had a long day celebrating!” Just before Elsa was about to answer, they heard footsteps walking away from their door and giggling. The sisters turned red and the older one commented, “Yep, you’re right, lets sleep.”

“Don’t be ashamed!” came Gerda’s voice through the door. They turned redder, if that was possible. Elsa and Anna just went under the covers and Elsa spooned her little sister before they fell asleep.


End file.
